1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for optimizing search result page layouts. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for optimizing search page layouts in search engines based on positive and/or negative user response to presented content.
2. The Relevant Technology
Search engines present substantially the same layout in response to a search query time after time using standard keyword searches, keywords in web pages and tags, and contract negotiations, regardless of the situational or user context. Many search engines provide other content besides the search results, such as promotional material and sponsored links that correspond to search criteria. However, search engines still present the search content in the same areas of the search page regardless of the search context and based on contract negotiations. For example, the priority of displaying sponsored links is generally given to the sponsor that has the highest bid fee. However, displaying sponsored links strictly on a keyword matching basis does not always provide the most enticing sponsored links. Therefore, it would be beneficial to present search results content in the layout most optimal to the user to entice the user to interact with search content, such as, but not limited to, advertisements and other promotional material.